


take my pain away

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anna and elsa fighting, Cutting, Eating Disorders, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Elsa (Disney), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, anna and rapunzel sisterly moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: It's Anna first year of high school, so when she starts to gets bullied and beat by her sister boyfriend hans.it's also doesn't help that her sister don't help when she needs it. contains: self-harm, cursing ,abuse and bullying (also lots of singing).
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Rapunzel (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Gerda/Kai (Disney: Frozen)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. first day of school

Anna Aredelle was laying down on her bed with her backpack on her stomach thinking of her first day of high school, "Anna Dear Time for your first day"Iduna said standing outside of her youngest daughter door, "Alright Mom"Anna said getting off her bed placing her backpack on her back slowly made her way out her door and down stairs.

Anna signed when she saw her older sister Elsa leaning on the wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed tightly. Anna missed a step causing her to fall down the rest of the steps, "Owww My head"Anna Moaned rubbing her head. Anna slowly got up from the floor looking at Elsa again when she heard her mumble 'Clumsy' which made Anna wanna cry but she held strong.

Iduna walked down the stairs with Anna Favorite jacket and headband ( a gift Elsa gave her). Anna smiled at her mother kissing her check before running out the front door. Anna Jumped on Kristoff back laughing, "to school my trusty steed"Anna said getting off her friend's back. Kristoff gave Anna a side hug, "How was Summer Anna"He asked spinning Anna around a little.

Anna struggled her shoulders trying not to remember the huge fight she had with Elsa a couple months ago. Anna eyes widen when she heard Elsa running at Kristoff , " i said stay away from my sister"Elsa said making Kristoff scream and run away. Anna kicked the ground as her Sister pulled her towards her car " Dad told me to drive you to school"Elsa said getting in her car with a very annoyed Anna.

When they arrived to school Anna ran towards Ariel and Snow who were waiting for her by the door. Anna pulled the two girls into the school so Elsa wouldn't be nosy, "Ughhh Elsa hates me but she keeps boys away from me"Anna said banging her head on the locker behind her growling to herself. Anna stopped her fit before looking at her friends faces.

Snow had worried look on her face while Ariel had a 'everything will be okay' smile on her face. Anna signed grabbing her bag from the floor, "Come on girls we need to get to class don't wanna be late on the first day"Anna said walking away from the two girls who ran after their bestfriend. Anna spotted Kristoff sitting at the back of the classroom.

Anna walked towards Kristoff smiling, "i'm sorry about what my sister did"Anna said sitting down next to kristoff. Kristoff nodded with a smile, "Its okay Anna"he said before turning his attention back towards the math teacher. Anna took out her math binder and Notebook before writing down the notes that were on the smart board still thinking about Elsa.

Anna grabbed her things when the bell rang, "See you at lunch"Anna said to Kristoff before walking away out of the class room. Anna leaned against a locker waiting for snow white so they can walk into their Spanish class together. Snow waked towards Anna with a huge smile on her face, "Anna there you are ready for Spanish"Snow said making her brunette haired friend nodded.

Anna pulled snow into the Spanish class room grabbing a seat in the front of the room before grabbing her Spanish notebook and binder smiling. Snow shook her head laughing at her friend love of school and started writing down the notes once the teacher started written them down on the board. Anna was the student who always get's good grades and listens.

(Lunch Period)

Kristoff waited for Anna by her locker smiling, "Hey there my trusty steed"Anna said opening her locker to grab her English binder and notebook. Kristoff laughed at his friend who punched in the arm, "Oww sorry Anna"Kristoff said pouting to himself. Kristoff gasped when he felt Anna lips on his cheek, "sorry for making you feel sad"Anna said before closing her locker.

Anna felt a cold chill hit her, 'Oh no Elsa behind us' Anna thought closing her eyes for a minute before taking her friend hand, "Run Kristoff i be there soon okay"Anna said making Kristoff nod his head before running away from Elsa. Anna stood in front of her big sister, "Elsa back off me and Kristoff are just friends"Anna said tapping her foot on the ground, "better be"Elsa mumbled walking away unclinching her fists.

Anna signed before walking towards the lunch room to go see her friends. Anna felt someone grab her hand pulling her somewhere, "Anna there you are Kristoff told us what happened"Snow said sitting back in her seat. Anna signed sadly, "Don't know why she acting like this she hates me"Anna said trying not to cry in front of her bestfriends so she held strong.

Anna saw Elsa walk inside the lunch room with a guy and 2 girls behind them, "Who's the dude holding your sister hand"Snow asked Anna who looked scared. Anna swallowed laughing nervously before signing sadly, "That's Hans aka Elsa's boyfriend"Anna said shoulders lowered when she saw the look Hans gave her. Anna took one of Snow's Apple slices whimpering.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at Anna, "Anna did he hurt you at all"Kristoff asked popping his knuckles ready to punch Hans, "No but he did threaten me "Anna whispered sadly placing her head on the table. Kristoff growled a little but leaned in his chair, "Why didn't you tell Elsa Anna"Ariel asked rubbing Anna back while placing her English binder aside.

Anna laughed a little, "My big sister hates my guts"Anna said placing her head in her hands looking towards her sister table. Anna felt hands on her shoulders , "She doesn't hate you Anna"Snow said smiling sadly at her friend. Anna gave her friend a look before shaking her head sadly, "She said that she hated me because i tired to tell her something about Hans"Anna said tears forming in her eyes.

Snow pulled the strawberry blonde into her arms, "Hey she was just mad my tiny friend she get over it"Snow whispered rubbing her friends back. Anna nodded her head before whipping her eyes pulling away from Snow's embrace. The bell rang making the 4 friends run towards their English class. Anna and Ariel sat in the front while Snow and Kristoff sat in the back.

After class Anna and her friends walked towards their lockers to get ready to go home, "so Anna do you wanna hang out"Snow asked placing her bag on her shoulder, "Love to but we have homework to do "Anna said giggling her backpack. Snow groaned kicking the floor pouting, "Yes mother"Snow mocked laughing at the glare her friend gave her.

Anna gave her friends a hug when she saw her saw Father Agnarr waiting for her by the door, "See you guys tomorrow"Anna said before running towards her Father. Anna Jumped into Her fathers Waiting arms smiling, "Hey Babygirl how was your first day"Agnarr asked kissing Anna head. Anna giggled a little, "It was Amazing Dad"Anna said walking out the door smiling.

Anna hopped into her father 200k Sports car, "Any classes with Elsa"Agnarr asked staring up the car looking at his youngest. Anna Smile faded, "Uhh yeah we have Chemistry, Spanish and English together"Anna said signing, "Alright Babygirl lets go home your mother is making Dinner and you have homework"Agnarr said driving towards their mansion. Anna closed her eyes thinking about Elsa once again.

Anna eyes snapped opened when she felt someone shaking her awake, "Yeah Dad"Anna said tiredly rubbing her eyes looking at her father. Agnarr smiled at his youngest , "we're here sweetie"Agnarr said opening the door for Anna. Anna got out of the car grabbing her backpack from the walked up towards the house smiling to herself, "Alright Dad i'll be in my room"Anna said taking off running towards the house.

Anna placed her backpack on the bed before grabbing everything she needs from it. Anna placed her Math homework on her desk sitting down, 'Alright Anna time to do your Homework'Anna thought turning on her desk lamp, 'Keep making your parents proud Anna' She thought smiling to herself still trying to keep her mind of Elsa and Hans again sadly she failed.

When Iduna went to go get Anna for dinner but what she found her youngest asleep on her desk. Iduna smiled at her youngest before cleaning up her homework placing it in her backpack. Iduna stock Anna awake making the Almost 16 years groan , "5 more minutes"Anna mumbled trying to get comfortable in her chair yawning smiling, "Alright but your missing out on my Mac and cheese"Iduna laughing before acting like she leaving.

Anna eyes snapped opening shooting up from her chair, "I'm up I'm up"Anna said yawning running downstairs. Iduna shook her head laughing before going downstairs to go eat with her precious Family. Anna Jumped into the seat next to her father smiling, "Its my clumsy little sister"Elsa said making Anna's Smile fade a little, "Elsa say sorry or your not aloud to see Hans"Agnarr said pointed at his oldest daughter who mumbled a ,'No' rolling her eyes.

Anna shook her head trying to hold her tears inside, "no Dad it's okay"Anna said drinking her soda. Iduna gave her oldest daughter a look , "Did you do your homework"Iduna asked crossing her arms still giving her eldest a look. Elsa Shifted under her Mother's look, "Uhhh Maybe"Elsa said laughing nervously. Anna shook her head at her sister nervous state giggling to herself before finishing her food.

After Dinner Anna kissed her parents cheeks goodnight before jetting upstairs, 'Time to lay out my clothes for tomorrow'Anna thought looking through her Smiled when she found what she was looking for, 'Ahhh there you are'Anna thought before placing the outfit on her desk before falling onto her queen size bed giggling at nothing, 'This is going to be a great year'Anna thought before she drifted off to sleep smiling.

Iduna and Agnarr turned off Anna bedroom light, "Man she growing up"Agnarr mumbled sadly closing Anna bedroom door. Iduna kissed her husband cheek, "She almost sixteen dear"She said as they walked towards their bedroom, "Yeah i know dear"Agnarr said laying down on their bed, "Just wish Elsa would stop treating Anna badly and go back to her Big sister ways"Agnarr added closing his eyes letting the sleep take over his body.


	2. the bullying begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans bullys Anna.

Anna was awaken up from her slumber by the sun shinning in her eyes,' Yes another day of school' Anna thought jumping out of her bed smiling like a five year old girl who just got a new toy. Anna walked inside her bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving for school. After Her shower Anna grabbed her hair brush from her desk , "Anna dear 10 Mins before you have to leave"Iduna said from downstairs, "Alright Mom"Anna said throwing on her clothes.

Anna grabbed her backpack and jacket from her desk chair before going downstairs to go eat something before heading to school. After Beakfeast Anna hugged her Parents before jetting out the front door laughing. Anna placed her headband on her head when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist spinning her around.

Anna couldn't help but giggle, "Kristoff put me down"Anna said trying to stop her giggle fit. Anna signed in relief when Kristoff placed her back on er feet. Kristoff spun her around a couple of times before he hugged her again. Anna smiled at her friend, "I have great new"Kristoff said stilling hugging Anna smiling like a 5 year old on Christmas day.

Anna pulled away from her friend with a look of confusion written all over her face, "Mmmm and that is"Anna said smiling at Kristoff. Kristoff started jumping in the air, "My Little brother Sven get to finally leave the hospital after his football accident" Kristoff said playing with some of Anna's strawberry blonde hair making the said girl laugh a little at her friend actions.

Anna grabbed her friend hand pulling him away from her parking lot , "Can't wait Missed my little buddy now come on before we'll late for our second day of school"Anna said dragging Kristoff towards their school. Kristoff couldn't help but laugh at how cute Anna was being with her love of school.

Whey finally Arrived at school Anna and Kristoff meet up with Snow and Ariel by their lockers, "Hey there short stack and elf shoes"Snow said earning a glare from Anna and Kristoff. Anna smacked Snow on the back of the head, " Not nice young lady"Anna said smiling at Snows pout. Ann grabbed everything she needed for her 1st , 2nd and 3rd period classes before waving by to snow and Ariel before dragging Kristoff towards their math class. Anna felt that someone was watching her but she choice to ignore watched smirking as Anna walked into her classroom with Kristoff, " be ready Anna Be ready"Hans said before walking to his classroom with Anna beside him.

(After Math class)

Anna grabbed her Math binder once the bell rang, "See you at Lunch Kristoff"Anna said walking out of the math room. Anna leaned on the wall by the Spanish room waiting for Snow, "Howdy there short stack"Snow said tipping her hat. Anna giggled at her friend, "let me guess drama class"Anna said making the girl beside her nod her head before she pulled Anna into the Spanish room.

Anna sat in her seat in the front of the room while snow sat in her seat in the back of the room. Anna grabbed her smiling to herself, "Alright Class today we'll going to learn more about ourself"The Spanish teacher said making the class nod their heads. Anna shut her binder placing it back on top of her other two pouting sadly.

Anna placed her pencil aside before looking back towards the teacher, "Anna dear why don't you go first"The Spanish teacher said making Anna nod her head. Anna got up from her seat nervously, "My name is Annabeth Arendelle, I'm 15 years old and I'm the youngest"Anna said before sitting back down in her seat. Anna leaned into the chair smiling at the teacher.

Mrs. Collins gave Anna a warm smile back, "Snow white your up next sweetie"She said leaning on her desk. Snow stood up from her seat with a warm smile planted on her face, "Well Im Snow white , I'm 15 years old and Anna my bestie"Snow said winking at Anna playfully who gave her a smile in return. Snow sat down in her seat tipping her hat smiling at everyone.

Elsa was glaring daggers at a boy who was hitting on her baby sister, 'Hey no one is aloud to hit on my sister NO ONE' Elsa thought still glaring at the boy tapping at her desk growling. Elsa snapped out of her trace by the teacher calling her name for the firth time, "Yes"Elsa said looking at the teacher. Elsa signed knowing what Mrs. Collins wants her to do, "Ughhh My name is Elsa Arendelle , I'm 19 years old and i'm Anna Big sister"Elsa said leaning back in her chair going back to glaring at the boy who was hitting on her sister.

( At Lunch)

Anna opened her locker only for it to be slammed shut by Hans. Anna growled to herself before turning to face her sister Boyfriend. Anna gasp when she was pushed into her locker, "Soo dear Anna how you been" Hans said kneeing Anna in the gut making the small girl fall to the ground holding her stomach tears slowly falling. Anna looked up at Hans sniffing , "You my dear Anna haven't seen anything yet"Hans said kicking Anna before walking away from Her.

After 3 mins of crying to herself Anna finally walked into the lunch room hugging her English binder close to her chest looking around the room. Anna yelped in surprise when she was pulled over to her and her's friends table, "Hey Anna what took you so long"Snow asked giving her friend a worried look. Anna placed her English binder on the table , "A teacher wanted to ask me something"Anna said to her friends who nodded smiling.

Anna played with her fingers looking down at her lap, "So what did you get on your homework"Snow asked her strawberry haired friend. Anna looked up at her friend with a small smirk, " An A+ how about you"Anna said clapping her hands together. Anna heard Snow cough nervously, "uhh i'll gotten an D+"Snow said looking down sadly.

Anna saw a boy from her Spanish class walking towards their table, Guys Max is coming towards us" Snow whispered pulling Anna closer to her side. Anna placed her head in her hands, "Anna hey how you been"Max said smiling at Anna who looked at him weirdly. Anna wished Elsa would appear behind her right now , "Max Buddy i'll been good"Anna said kicking Snow in the leg making the girl beside her hiss in pain.

Snow was about to say something when it suddenly gotten chilly in the lunch room, "She's here"Anna said crossing her arms smiling to herself. Anna laughed when Max gulped sweating, "Max you better run while you still can NOW"Elsa snapped glaring at Max who laughed before running away. Anna leaned in her chair laughing, "bye Clumsy"Elsa said making Anna cover her face while everyone but her friends , Rapunzel and harmony laugh at her.

(After Lunch)

Anna grabbed her things before darting out of the lunch room, "Ughh stupid big sister" Anna mumbled out loud. Anna gasp when something hit her up side her head, "Ow what the heck" Anna said picking up the basket ball. Anna spun around when she heard laughing beside her to see Hans leaning on a locker beside her, "That was for talking about my girlfriend Annie"Hans said kicking Anna in the leg making the girl fall to the ground before walking side the English room.

Anna just sat on the floor looking at the ground, " hey short stack why you on the floor" Snow asked helping Anna off the floor. Anna signed sadly before shaking her head walking inside the English room leaving her friends behind worried. Anna hissed when a stab of pain shot through her leg and head making a tear fall from her eye. Anna quickly whipped the tear away before anyone saw and started asking questions on why she was crying.

Anna didn't waste time to leave the room when the bell rang, "Anna What's Wrong with you Girl"Ariel asked grabbing her friend by her arm. Anna closed her eyes, "Nothing just wanna go home to do my homework and lay down"Anna said turning her head towards her friends who all gave her worried looks. Anna took her arm from Ariel grip before walking towards where Her Father was waiting for her. Anna just walked to her Father car with her head hang low making her Father look at her friends who gave him the ' I'll have no glue' look before going towards their lockers.

( At the Arendelle Mansion)

After arriving at Home Anna grabbed her backpack before jetting up stairs to her room. When Anna arrived to her room she locked her door as fresh tears poured out of her eyes, "First my sister hates me and stopping hanging out with me and now Hans is bullying me and stuff why does the world hate me right now"Anna said falling to her knees crying into her hands. Anna jumped when a knocked happened at her door.

Anna quickly whipped her eyes before unlocking her door, "Its opened come in"Anna said sitting on her bed. Elsa popped her head inside, "Hey Clumsy Mom and Dad said come down and eat"Elsa said making Anna whine at the nickname she missing the Caring Elsa. Anna nodded before walking past Elsa and heading downstairs .

After Dinner Anna kissing her parents goodnight before going to her room to lay down for the night. Iduna looked at her Husband worried about her youngest daughter, "she acting funny dear"She said walking upstairs to their bedroom. Agnarr signed looking at Anna bedroom door, "Just give her time she tell us when she ready"Agnarr said as they laid down to go to sleep. What they didn't know was that Anna was crying in her room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how it was.


	3. Anna Panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has a panic attack at Lunch.

Anna watched Elsa and Hans laughing by their lockers, "Hey there short stuff"Anna heard Kristoff say from behind her. Anna glared playfully at her bestfriend, "Hey there yourself my trusty steed"Anna said giggling at Kristoff pout and Blush. Anna felt herself being lifted off the ground by Kristoff, "Hey no fair Krist"Anna said pouting crossing her arms over her chest when Kristoff put her down.

Anna suddenly felt the air turn cold making the strawberry blonde gulp, "Run Krist Run"Anna whispered to the tall boy in front off her. Anna heard Kristoff scream when a very scarp pencil was thrown at his head. Anna let out a groan, ' Elsa why Can't you just be my big sister again' Anna thought watching as Elsa once again chases Kristoff away from her, 'Always' Anna thought walking towards her first period.

Anna walked towards her desk next to a shaking Kristoff, " Krist i'm sorry for Elsa always doing this to you"Anna said grabbing her Math binder sitting down next to Kristoff. Kristoff nodded a little before looking back to the teacher who was pointing towards the board smiling at his students. Anna started writing down the notes thinking about Elsa once again.

When the bell rang Anna grabbed her Math binder walking out of the room , "Anna hey listen I'm sorry for acting like that"Kristoff said rubbing his neck looking at his bestfriend. Anna nodded smiling at Kristoff who smiled back at her, " Alright then short stuff better get going before we'll late for 2nd period"Kristoff said offering his arm to Anna as they walked towards their 2nd period.

(hours later lunch time )

Anna ran towards her locker jumping for joy, "Aww look at that Boys the girl Happy"Anna heard Hans Say from behind her. Anna rolled her eyes at her sisters boyfriend, "What do you want Hans"Anna said crossing her arms glaring at the guy she grew to hate so much ( ohh and his 2 friends ). Hans smirked before punching Anna in the side making the said girl gasp falling towards her knees.

Anna fought back tears as she got up from the cold ground whining in pain as stabbing pains hit her right side. Anna leaned on the lockers beside her, "Wanna cry Anna huh then be a baby and cry"Hans said before kicking Anna feet making her fall backwards hitting her head on the lockers on the way down. Anna cried out in pain holding her head finally letting the tears fall. Hans and his friends laughed before running away from the crying girl on the floor so he doesn't get caught. Anna rose from the floor still holding her head as she finally walked towards her locker to get her English binder.

When Anna finally made it to the lunch room she was pulled into 2 strong arms. Anna whined in pain as press was lifted on her right side. Anna kicked her feet in the air, " Let me go or else I make sure my Father hears about this"Anna said throwing her arms around, " Anna where have you been girl" Snow said placing Anna back on her feet.

Anna glared at her bestfriend crossing her arms, "Dang it Snow you are so lucky it was you"Anna said patting her friend on the head. Anna yelped when Snow pulled her towards their table, "Stop stalling and tell us "Snow snapped slamming her fist into the table making the strawberry blonde jump back into her chair whimpering in fear.

Snow eyes widen at her bestfriend reaction to her outburst, "Anna did Hans Hurt you" Snow whispered to the terrified girl beside in front of her. Anna eyes darted towards kristoff who was being held back by Ariel, "Let me go he's died"Kristoff said through buckled teeth. Anna breathing began to become heavy when she saw the look Hans was giving her. Anna stood up from her chair holding her head.

Kristoff, Ariel and Snow snapped up in a panic by their friend, "Oh my she Having a panic attack"Snow said covering her mouth tears forming in her eyes. Kristoff hands clenched into fists growling, 'Oh he's dead' Kristoff thought when he was pushed out of the way by Rapunzel and Harmony who ran straight to Anna side.

Anna jumped screaming when she felt four pairs of Hands touch her legs, "Anna Hey you need to calm down"Harmony said trying to stop the tears from falling from Anna eyes. Anna closed her eyes tightly still whimpering, "we need to calm her down before she faints"Rapunzel said placing her arms around the strawberry blonde shaking shoulders.

Anna eyes snapped opened when she heard someone start to singing a familiar song to her, 'That the song Elsa used to sing to me when we were kids' Anna though placing her head in Rapunzel shoulder who rubbed her shoulders, "Shh Everything Alright Anna just breathe"Rapunzel said kissing the youngest girl head as Harmony told everyone to get back to what they were doing, "She okay"Harmony asking looking at her friend who nodded her making Anna whine when she did that making the 2 girls and Anna friends laugh.

Anna breathing finally came back to normal making her friends sign in relief, "Alright she calm snow grab her things I'm taking her home"Rapunzel said making the said girl grab Anna things from the table. Harmony Gave Hans a small glare but smiled when she saw the hint of worry in Elsa eyes.

Anna Felt sick to her stomach every time she breathed , "Anna I'm going to take you home Okay"Rapunzel said making the strawberry blonde nod whipping her eyes. Anna Gasped when she felt arms wrap around her waist, "Anna if he hurts you again Tell me Okay"Harmony whispered to the girl who nodded.

Anna shakily Grabbed her English binder from Snow before looking at Rapunzel who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Lets go Anna" Rapunzel said to the still teary eyed girl who nodded as they left the lunch room. Anna knew Hans had more things coming for her.

Anna suddenly stopped in her tracks, "Anna love Hey are you okay"Rapunzel asked turning turning towards her friend. Anna face turned a light green before the young girl dropped her books dashing towards the Bathroom. Anna dropped to her knees emptying her stomach into the toilet, "Anna Sweetie Hey just let it out"Rapunzel said moving Anna hair back rubbing her back.

Once Anna was done Emptying her Stomach she shaking got off the ground, "Anna Sweetie Let's get you cleaned up Alright So we can get you Home"Anna heard Rapunzel say before she closed her eyes tightly. Anna grabbed the stall trying to keep her self standing as felt her self began to fall down. Anna glanced at Rapunzel who gave Anna a look of terror before the strawberry blonde eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards.

Rapunzel Ran over to the passed out girl on the ground, "Dear lord Anna wake up"Rapunzel said placing the Strawberry blonde in her arm's. Rapunzel picked up Anna before darting out of the bathroom terror written on her face. Rapunzel ran straight to her Car, "Poor Girl"Rapunzel said placing Anna in her passenger seat buckling her before dashing for the drivers seat still panicking over Anna fainting.

(At the Aredelle Mansion)

When Rapunzel parked her car into the parking lot of the Aredelle Mansion she didn't waste anytime to take the now sweating girl back into her arms. Rapunzel dashed to the front door of the Aredelle Mansion, "MRS. AND MR. AREDELLE HELP PLEASE"Rapunzel yelled kicking the door looking at the tiny girl in her arms.

Gerda opened the door with Anna Parents behind her, "Oh my sweet little girl"Iduna said as Rapunzel walked inside with Anna in her arm's. Gerda dashed into the kitchen to get some cold water and a wet rage, "Just place her on the couch Dear"Agnarr said as Gerda walked back inside the living room.

Iduna took the water and wet rage from Gerda before sitting beside her youngest child, "What Happened Dear"Agnarr asked placing a blanket on Anna. Rapunzel sat on the couch armrest, "I'll don't really know one minute she talking to her friends and then the next she was having a panic attack"Rapunzel said watching as Iduna whipped her Daughter's forehead a look of sadness written on her face.

Agnarr placed a hand on Rapunzel shoulder, "Thanks for bringing her here"Agnarr said smiling at the blonde haired girl. Agnarr gave his Wife a look as Rapunzel left the Mansion, "I'll call the school and tell them what happened"Agnarr said kissing Anna forehead before leaving to his office.

( 2 hours Later with Elsa , Rapunzel and Harmony)

Elsa left the Class room once the bell rang, "Stop right there Blondie"Rapunzel said making Elsa stop in her tracks. Elsa turned to her best friend with a glare, "What do you want"Elsa snapped crossing her arms. Elsa Yelped when Harmony pushed in her into the lockers, "You been acting cold to Anna and we wanna know why"Harmony said crossing her arms.

Elsa eyes widen uncrossing her arms, "Maybe because she not my little sister anymore"Elsa said making the two girls in front of her laughed nervously at her friends acting's, "Girls I'll didn't mean it like that she still my little sister"Elsa said noticing something on the floor. Elsa walked towards the object on the ground to see that it was Anna English binder and Headband, "She still has this headband"Elsa said placing the headband in her pocket.

Elsa got up from the floor with Anna binder, "Hey does anyone know where Anna Locker is"Elsa asked her friends. Elsa yelped when Harmony pulled her to a locker by the health room, "Here it is and here combo is 44-20-12"Harmony said before walking away to take Ariel home. Elsa opened Anna locker to grab her backpack, "You need to be nicer to A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Anna


	4. Elsa's flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has a flashback about Anna.

The next morning Elsa sat down beside the couch knees to her chest, "I'll may hate your fucking guts but i never wanted you to get hurt"Elsa whispered to Anna who still out of it. Elsa placed her head on the couch signing sadly, "Kristoff said Sven coming back to school tommrow with a new friend"Elsa said groaning placing her head in her hands, "Mom said you have 2 days off school"Elsa said getting up off the ground.

Elsa gave Anna a kiss on the forehead grabbing her purse, "See ya Clumsy"Elsa said walking upstairs to her room. Elsa stopped walking towards her room before turning towards Anna bedroom," She always enjoyed Coloring"Iduna said walking out of Anna room. Elsa placed her Purse on the floor by the door, "Mom do you know when she going to wake up"Elsa asked her mother who grabbed her shoulders , " Dear no we don't but if she doesn't wake soon your father going to call the doctor to see what's wrong"Iduna said kissing Elsa Cheek walking away.

Elsa nodded walking inside Anna room , "Dinner will be ready in 20 Mins Dear"Iduna yelled from downstairs making Elsa roll her eyes playfully. Elsa walked towards Anna's desk sitting in the black office chair, ' My baby sister is growing up' Elsa thought spinning around in Anna chair. Elsa stopped spinning when her eyes locked on a picture, 'No way' Elsa thought picking up the picture.

Elsa smiled at the picture, 'Anna's 12th birthday Party' Elsa thought placing her Hand on Anna face. Elsa felt tears forming in her eyes,"She fell off the swings , She broke her arm that day"Elsa whispered sniffing whipping her eyes tightly together.

(Flashback to Anna 12th birthday)

Anna jumped on Elsa back , "Sissy Guess who birthday today"Anna cheerful voice said to her big sister who laughed a little. Anna jumped off Elsa back laughing, "Ohh is it my goofy baby sister Birthday today"Elsa said picking up Anna Smiling happily. Anna giggled, "Party now"Anna said placing her head on Elsa neck. Anna yelped when Elsa placed her on her shoulders, "Yes Snowflake its now for your Party"Elsa said walking out their back door.

Anna Excitedly kicked Elsa 3 times, "Snowflake be carefully"Elsa said placing Anna back on the ground. Anna smiled at Her big sister, "Okay sissy"Anna said taking off running towards her friends. Anna hugged all her friends, "Happy birthday feisty pants"Kristoff said ruffling Anna hair. Anna glared at her friend Playfully, "Thanks Elf shoes"Anna said laughing at her friends pouty face. Anna hugged Snow and Ariel, "Girls how you been"Anna said tightly, "great Anna but can we breathe now"Snow said turning a shade of red. Anna dropped her bestfriend running towards her Parents.

Anna jumped into her Father waiting arms, "Mom dad Is Jack and Kc Coming to my Party"Anna asked kissing her parents cheeks. Anna yelped when Her father spun her around, "Happy Birthday Baby girl and yes the frost siblings are coming to your party"Agnarr said kissing Anna cheek. Anna squealed happily jumping out of her father arms. Anna jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Do we see a happy Birthday girl"A male voice said from behind Anna.

Anna Spun around to face the Owner of the voice , "JACKY"Anna said running into her sister boyfriend Arms happily. Anna smiled at Jack, "Happy Birthday Anna"Jack said kissing Anna forehead. Anna giggled before looking at Kc and Cassie , "Kc your here"Anna said jumping out of Jacks arms before wrapping her arms around Kc waist. Anna kissed Kc cheek before glaring at cassie , "Can we open my presents now"Anna said running back to her sister.

Elsa picked up anna placing her back on her shoulders, "Yes Snowflake you can opened your Parents"Elsa said walking towards the huge table with all of Anna birthday gifts on it. Elsa placed Anna on the big red birthday chair before sitting down next to her, "Happy birthday Anna" Iduna said handing her Youngest a red box. Elsa videos Anna opening the Present, "What is it Sis"Elsa asked smiling towards her sister. Elsa smile grew bigger when she saw that Anna was holding the jacket she made yesterday, "Awww lookie Mommy Elsa made me this"Anna said jumping on the chair.

After Anna Opened all her presents the 12 year old jumped on the tire swing giggling to herself. Anna hummed to herself looking at the ropes holding the tire, "Mommy one of the ropes are tiring "Anna said only for the rope to snape sending the 12 year old flying a crossed the yard. Anna screamed in pain when she landed on her left arm, "Owie MOMMY DADDY ELSA "Anna cried in pain.

Elsa and Jack where the first to Anna Side, "Oh god Anna Baby"Elsa said carefully laying Anna on her back. Elsa eyes widen , "MOM I'LL SEE BONE AND LOTS OF BLOOD "Elsa yelled panicking. Elsa cried when Anna screamed in annoy , "Anna Sweetie dont move okay Helps coming "Jack said kissing the crying 12 year old forehead. Elsa placed her head in her hands crying into them, "Elsa its not your fault you didnt know is was going to happen"Iduna said hugging her oldest tightly , "Elsa Elsa ELSA "Iduna said shaking the blonde.

( Flashback ends )

Elsa gasped jumping up from the chair whipping her eyes ," Elsa its time to eat "Iduna said looking at the blonde. Elsa gave her mother a small nod before taking off runnning back down to the couch. Elsa placed her head on Anna forehead, "Anna please wake up"Elsa said crying harder then she was before. Elsa kissed Anna on the forehead before walking back upstairs.

Elsa laid on her bed thinking when a knock wa heard from her window, "Hey Girl"Rapunzel said sitting on Elsa bedside. Elsa waved a little to her bestfind, "Hey "Elsa said sitting up in her bed signing sadly. Elsa turned off the lights , "you can sleep on the couch"Elsa said making her blonde friend nod. Elsa covered her face with her covers closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming soon.


	5. Anna wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finally Wakes up after 3 days of being passed out from her Panic attack.

The next morning Elsa woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, "Well good morning sleeping beauty"Rapunzel said sitting on the edge of Elsa's bed reading a book. Elsa rolled her eyes sitting up in her bed, "Morning what time is it" Elsa said looking at her bestfriend since the first grade. Elsa closed her eyes, "Elsa its 4:00 A.M "Rapunzel said making the oldest child of Agnarr and Iduna eyes snap open.

Elsa jumped off her bed panicking, "What school i'll was supports to meet with Hans for our date tonight"Elsa said covering her eyes pacing. Elsa yelped when Rapunzel pushed back on her bed, "Elsa Hans called off your date and your Mom called both of us out of school"Rapunzel said patting her friend on the shoulders. Elsa gave Rapunzel a small smile, "Thats great now can you please hand me my purse"Elsa said pointing at the dresser.

Elsa and Rapunzel froze when they heard Iduna yelling downstairs, "AGNARR GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW SHE UP SHE'S UP MY BABY GIRL IS AWAKE"Elsa heard her mother yell from downstairs. Elsa and Rapunzel gave each other looks before Rapunzel left Elsa behind screaming, "ANNNNNAAAAAA"Rapunzel yelled all the way downstairs. Elsa stood there frozen ( Hahahaha get it) eyes widen in shock.

(downstairs )

Rapunzel smiled when she saw the Small strawberry blonde she loved like her own little sister running from her Father, "DAD LEAVE ME ALONE MY LEGS ARE TIRED"Anna yelled whining from the stabbing pain in her legs. Rapunzel leaned on the wall smiling at the Scene, "no not until i give my little Anna-bear a hug"Agnarr said finally scooping Anna into his arms making the small girl in his arms whine like a four year old not getting a piece of candy.

Rapunzel walked over to Iduna who was recording the whole scene, "How long was she up" Rapunzel asked Iduna who gave her a smile. Rapunzel sat down on the couch still waiting for Iduna to answer her, "She just woke up like 2 mins ago"Iduna said stopping her recording sitting next to Rapunzel as Anna tried to get out of her father's arms. Rapunzel saw Elsa standing there the steps watching Anna with a small smile.

Rapunzel yelped when a certain Strawberry blonde jumped into her lap, "Keep my Dad away"Anna said giggling a little. Rapunzel ruffled Anna hair, "Glad to see up and running again kiddo"Rapunzel said making the Strawberry blonde smile jumping off her lap. Rapunzel looked at Elsa, 'Get over here blondie' Rapunzel mouthed out to Elsa who shook her head making the other blonde girl groan getting up from the couch marching over to her best-friend.

Rapunzel crossed her arms when she reached her friend, "Get over there right now and be nice to your sister who BEEN PASSED OUT FOR ABOUT 3 DAYS"Rapunzel yelled grabbing Elsa by her right ear. Rapunzel pulled Elsa towards her Family, "Ow stop ow you know i'll have sensitive ears"Elsa whined to her long haired friend. Rapunzel grabbed Anna hand pulling her towards Elsa, "You are going to say hi to your little sister Elsa or Else"Rapunzel said walking over to Agnarr and Iduna who stood by the kitchen with a look of worry of their faces.

Elsa placed her hands behind her back looking at her feet, "Elsa how are you"Anna said rubbing her sore legs. Elsa looked at her little sister before looking at Rapunzel with a small glare, "Hey Clumsy"Elsa said waving still glaring at Rapunzel. Elsa whined to herself when she heard Anna whimper sadly, "Um well see you around sis"Elsa said taking off running towards the steps not wanting to be around her parents and her best-friend right now.

Anna looked at her Parents and Rapunzel sadly, "I'm still glad to see you finally up and not on that couch"Rapunzel said hugging the strawberry blonde for comfort. Anna hugged Rapunzel back thinking about Hans, "so what happened while i'll passed out for almost 3 days"Anna asked as she was being dragged into the kitchen by Rapunzel. Anna yelped when she was pushed into a chair by the table, "You know everyone misses you in school"Rapunzel said placing a cup on the table walking towards the refrigerator to grab something for Anna to drink.

Iduna placed a plate on the table , "What do you want to eat Anna"Iduna asked her youngest child who looked at her. Iduna patted Anna on the shoulder, "How about your favorite food"Iduna asked kissing Anna on the cheek. Iduna looked at her husband sadly, "Can we go to oaken's instead"Anna said standing up from the table. Iduna looked at Rapunzel and her husband, "Yeah Baby girl we can and we can bring Kristoff and his little brother"Agnarr said ruffling Anna hair smiling at his youngest child.

Anna squealed hugging her Parents tightly before darting out the kitchen, "Yessssss yessss" Anna cheered all the way up stairs. Anna opened her bedroom to see her desk chair out of place, "AHHHH MY CHAIR"Anna yelled falling on her bed groaning. Anna signed grabbing the clothes that was laying on the chair walking into her Bathroom to get changed, "Cant wait to see sven"Anna said looking in the mirror, 'Man i look like shit' Anna thought sadly still looking at herself.

(back in Anna bedroom)

Rapunzel questly made her way into the Small strawberry blonde room holding her favorite Jacket and headband, "For the first in forever AHHHHHHHH ZEL what the hell"Anna said walking back into the room only to see Rapunzel sitting on her bed smiling at her. Rapunzel got up from Anna bed handing the shorty girl the Jacket Elsa gave her, "Elsa coming to you know"Rapunzel said placing the blue headband on the smaller girls head who gave her a sad look before zipping up her jacket.

Anna looked at her feet sadly, "Huh that surprising she usually makes up excuses not to hang out with me when our parents are around heck she always does it"Anna said turning off her desk lamp. Anna looked at Rapunzel with a small smile, " lets get going Zel"Anna said walking out her bedroom with the blonde haired girl behind her. Anna smiled when she saw Kristoff and Sven sitting on her couch, "Elf Shoes and My buddy"Anna said running towards her to bestfriends.

Anna laughed when Kristoff picked her up spinning her around, "Short stuff glad to see you up and smiling again"Kristoff said kissing Anna cheek when she back on the ground. Anna punched Kristoff on the arm before turning to Sven, "Hey there Buddy long time no see"Anna said hugging the younger brother of Kristoff. Anna blushed when Sven kissed her Hand, "Missed you Anna"Sven said sitting back on the couch. Anna closed her eyes tightly when she heard Hans voice in her head, 'Wanna cry anna uh then be a baby and cry' Hans voice said in Anna head.

Anna whimpered slowly falling to the side, Anna hey its okay i'm right here"Anna heard Rapunzel say from beside her. Anna opened her eyes slowly looking up at Rapunzel, "Thank you Zel"Anna said getting back on her feet. Anna groaned when Kristoff picked her up, "Yeah I'm going to carry you too the car"Kristoff said walking out the front door while Anna whined sadly at her bestfriend. Anna glared at Kristoff when he placed her in the back seat off Iduna car, "Thanks elf shoes"Anna mumbled earning a small glare from the blonde haired boy.

Anna buckled up her seatbelt waiting for her parents and the others to come and join her in the car. Anna rolled up her sleeve to see the bruises from Hans, "Why aren't this going away"Anna whispered sadly to herself. Anna jumped covering up the bruises when she heard the doors to her Mothers car being opened, "Lets go eat everyone"Angarr said earning small cheers from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner will be in the next chapter.


	6. The Dinner/ Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna Gives Oaken Dinner a show they never forget.

( At Oaken's Dinner)

Anna stood outside Oaken's Dinner looking at her arms sadly,' They Can't know just yet Anna okay Just hang in there a little longer'Anna thought to herself rolling down her sleeves whipping away the tears that were forming. Sven Grabbed Anna hand pulling her inside the Restaurant ," Anna Come on I'm super hungry"Sven said making Anna laugh a little. Anna looked at Her Mother smiling a little, "You okay Sweetie you seem off"Iduna asked Her youngest playing with Anna Strawberry Blonde hair.

Anna nodded a little giving her mother a fake Smile, "I'm fine My Mom"Anna said kissing her mother head looking at Oaken jumping up and down clapping her hands. Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna crossing her arms, "Alright you going to tell me Why the hell you hate your little Sister"Rapunzel said crossing her arms glaring at Her bestfriend. Elsa laughed a little walking inside the Restaurant, "Ohhh Zel I don't have to tell you anything"Elsa said smirking at her bestfriend earning a glare from Rapunzel.

Rapunzel groaned walking towards Anna, "Hey Sweetie How are you feeling"She asked Anna placing a hand on her shoulder. Anna struggled looking down at the ground sadly, "Do you think she hate me forever Zel"Anna asked tears peeking out from the cointor of her eyes. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around the Strawberry Blonde shoulders placing her head on top of Anna's, "Anna she's your Big sisters okay she Loves you very Much but she just doesn't want you to know"Rapunzel said kissing Anna head looking towards Elsa still clearly upset at her bestfriend.

Anna Rolled her eyes still looking at the ground, "Anna Sweetie Let's go sit down Alright"Rapunzel said pulling the Smaller Girl towards the Table everyone was sitting down at. Anna sat down next to her Father playing with her fingers, "Welcome Back Anna How My Favorite Customer Doing today"Oaken asked patting Anna shoulder making the Said girl jump in hr seat. Anna flashed Oaken a fake Smile laughing a little, "Fine Oaken I'm Fine"Anna said going back to playing with her fingers sadly.

Kristoff Glanced at Anna signing, "So What would you guys Like"Oaken asked looking at Anna worry filling his eyes. Anna looked at the Menu, "I'll want the Salad"Anna said placing her Menu down whining in pain when her right side started hurting again. Kristoff Noticed Anna pained face, "Anna Hey Are you okay You look like your in really bad pain"Kristoff asked grabbing Anna hand tightly worried about his bestfriend. Anna closed her eyes tightly, 'Hey The cry Baby in pain Guys Lets laugh' Hans Voice popped into Anna head making the girl whimper sadly.

Anna Gasped in pain holding her throat falling out of the her chair tears falling down her faces like a runaway Train, "ANNA"Kristoff and Rapunzel said wasting no time to get to the Strawberry blondes side. Anna clawed at her throat weakly Whining, "Whats Happening to Her"Iduna Asked picking up her Daughter Placing her in her lap. Agnarr Looked at Anna sadly placing his hands on his Youngest shoulders, "Anna Hey Baby Girl Calm down"Agnarr said kissing Anna head softly.

Elsa looked around the Restaurant, "Don't Fucking Look"Elsa snapped making every look away from them. Anna eyes snapped opened as she began Coughing, "Alright I think its stopped"Rapunzel said punching Elsa in the side. Iduna Patted Anna on her back looking at her husband sadly, "If she wont talk to us then We'll get her a fucking therapist Angarr"Iduna said rubbing Anna Back as the strawberry Blonde coughed up a storm in her mothers arms. Angarr nodded glancing at His Oldest, "Of course Iduna"Angarr said kissing his Wife head worried for His youngest.

Anna coughing fit finally stopped, "Anna Sweetie are you okay"Iduna asked wrapping her arms protectively over Anna shoulders. Anna eyes widen in shocked when she saw Everyone looking at her worriedly, "I'm okay Mom"Anna said whipping away the tears glancing at Elsa sniffing. Anna looked at the other Customer jumping out of her mothers Arms, "Alright I'm sorry you Guys had to see that so Has an a sorry for ruining your Dinner how About a free Dinner and a show"Anna said making everyone cheer clapping.

Anna smiled taking off her jacket, "Anna are you going to finally show off that Beautiful Voice of yours"Iduna asked her youngest proudly clapping her hands together. Anna jumped on the Piano Looking at the Crowd signing placing her hands on her hips, "Alright then How About You can't stop the beat"Anna asked the crowd looking at her family and Friends smiling. The crowd cheered throwing their hands into the air making Anna nod jumping off the Piano, "Lest Fucking do this then"Anna said nodding at one of Oaken Workers. Anna grabbed the Microphone from it stand as Music started playing behind her.

You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons,  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still

Anna Jumped on the Table her family where sitting at smiling at them dancing away to the beat, "You know For 2 years of Singing and Dancing classes they payed off nicely"Agnarr said smiling at his Daughter feeling like a fucking Proud Father.

Cause the world keeps spinnin'

Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat

5, 6, 7, 8

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she sit  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
If you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea  
You can try to stop the hands of time  
But you know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us Artie,  
I'll call the N Double A C P

Elsa Watched Anna jump off the table smiling a little, "Is that a smile I see On Anna big sister face"Rapunzel said making Elsa Jump a little crossing her arms tightly around her chest. Rapunzel rolled her eyes going back to watching Anna performance clapping along to the song happy that Anna finally showing off her talents to other people other than her and her family.

Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

Anna grabbed a couple people around her age, "Follow me Guys"Anna said smiling at the group behind her. Anna started dancing along to the Beat as the group followed her lead, "THATS MY BABY"Agnarr yelled cheering jumping out of his seat making Anna glance at him smiling. Anna placed a hand behind her back breathing heavily from all of this singing and Dancing she doing right now.

You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is history  
And it's never coming back  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black

Yeah!

Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

Iduna smiled when she Saw Anna doing a cartwheel around the Restaurant still dancing to the beat of the song, "Proud Mother moment" She cheered clapping hands blowing Anna kissing who quickly Caught them all smiling a little. Anna Spun on her knees looking at the Ceiling happily forgetting about the Panic attack she had not that long ago.

Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
When the day is done  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!

Anna stopped the song by Doing a back flip off the Piano placing the Microphone in the air Breathing heavily, "AHHHHH THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING"Someone yelled clapping standing up along with everyone else in the restaurant. Anna Bowed walking back over to her family and friends whipping away the sweat from her forehead smiling to herself. Iduna and Agnarr hugged Anna kissing her head, "You did Amazing sweetheart"Agnarr said making Anna kiss his cheek smiling.

Anna looked at her family and friends smiling, "Alright Guys Can we head back home I'm kinda getting Tired"Anna said yawning placing her Jacket back on pushing in her chair. Iduna nodded kissing Anna head, "Of course and by the way Rapunzel did you get all that on Camera"She asked looking at her oldest daughter bestfriend. Rapunzel nodded holding out her phone smirking at Anna, "Yep now we have Proof that Anna can sing and Dance"She said fist-dumping Kristoff and Sven laughing at the Embarrassed Strawberry blonde beside her.

Anna rolled her eyes running out the front door of Oaken's into the backseat of her Mother car smiling to herself, "Alright Lets get Anna hope so she can sleep"Iduna said getting into the driver side. Anna cheered placing her head on The window, "Can I go back to school tommrow Mom"Anna asked playing with the Window. Iduna looked at Anna, "Yeah you seem okay enough to go back a day early"Iduna said making Anna cheer punching the seat closed her eyes finally letting the sleep taking over body until they get back to the mansion.

A/N: well Look who finally deiceded to Update. Hey everyone I'm back and Here with a new chapter of Take my pain away Hope you guys enjoy Peace My friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> just give it a chance.


End file.
